


You Know Who's Calling Even When The Number Is Blocked

by prettydamnthing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydamnthing/pseuds/prettydamnthing
Summary: Obi-Wan have started anew, while Anakin is yet to move on.orFive times Obi-Wan got a phone call from Anakin, and one time he called him back.***注意：包含AO和QO，但最后是AO





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 突然很想写已经分手的AO，于是有了这么狗血的一篇，以及我终于摆脱了“永不停止斗争的欧比旺”的怪圈了（  
> 我会尽量在这周内更完这篇，因为5+1不打算写得很详细，请原谅我总是想逃避对话和正经情节吧……  
> 标题来自Arctic Monkeys的Knee Socks，最近沉迷英国滚圈无法自拔  
> ps.声明一下我对大师傅真的没意见，我其实QO和AO都很吃的（太明显了吧！

1

“拜托，欧比旺，你明天早上可不用去面对那群精力旺盛的新生，所以就一杯？”

“不——”欧比旺抗议着，几乎是被班特和盖伦夹着胳膊抬进了酒吧。事实上，如果不是奎刚·金正以那副被逗乐的表情在一旁看着他，欧比旺的挣扎或许会更真诚一些。

‘那句话怎么说来着，ah，初恋是道永远过不去的坎。我真想知道这话是哪个操蛋的天才说的。’他微弱地笑笑，在隔间内坐下，眼神依旧不自觉地落到坐在斜对面的高个男人身上。

几分钟之后，他发现自己手握一大杯冰镇黑啤，听着新同事们抱怨永远不够的经费和令人头大的学生，他甚至还在笑。他脸上的肌肉似乎不习惯这样的动作，就连扬起的嘴角都显得有些僵硬，欧比旺不得不揉揉脸。换份工作或许是件好事，他一直很喜欢自己曾经就读的大学。

或者更准确地说，他喜欢的是永远平静而睿智的奎刚·金。这让他感到自己仿佛又成为了奎刚的学生，永远能在这位导师那里找到答案。他想知道奎刚能不能好心地给他一团糟的人生提出一些中肯的建议。大概不。他的初恋——或者说暗恋——死于奎刚对他所有暗示的无视，有时候欧比旺不能理解自己到底为什么会喜欢上这样一个总在不知不觉中伤害别人的男人。或许是因为奎刚大得夸张的手。

在他能想清楚手是象征着安全感还是性幻想之前（大概是两者都有），奎刚看向了他，褐色的眼睛笑得眯了起来，眼角的皱纹迷人得要命，欧比旺立刻就被嘴里的啤酒呛住。他正狼狈地咳嗽着，突兀的交响乐从他衣兜中传出。贝多芬的C小调第五交响曲第一部分*，他只给一个人设置了这个铃声。欧比旺咳得更用力了。

欧比旺不得不在激昂的乐曲引起他人公愤之前接起电话。他心上的伤口还新鲜着，随着他的一呼一吸而发痛，他甚至不知道对电话那头的人该怎么回应。

好在安纳金·天行者总是率先打破沉默。

“我……对不起……”他在哭。欧比旺愣愣地想。安纳金甚至哭到不得不停下来打嗝，“噢天啊，我不该说那些话的……”

欧比旺几乎要原谅他了，但安纳金接下来的话让他浑身冰冷。

“对不起，帕德梅。”电话里的安纳金情绪稍微平静了一些，“我没法忘记他，我就是做不到……”

欧比旺得用藏在桌下的左手攥紧裤子才能忍住摔手机的冲动。

“我不是帕德梅。”他干脆直接关了机。

“你还好吗？”奎刚倾身向前问。

“打错电话而已。”

他甚至没费心假笑。奎刚皱了皱眉，拉开椅子向外走去，“我想去吧台要杯酒。你想喝一杯吗，欧比旺？”

“好的。”欧比旺垂下眼，沉默地跟着奎刚走向吧台。他在坐下来之后轻轻地说道，“谢谢。”

“我没记错的话，啤酒可不是你的菜。”奎刚招手叫来酒保，点了两杯威士忌之后才看向低着头不知想什么的欧比旺，“你不需要勉强自己。”

欧比旺看着被送到面前的酒杯里浅浅的液体。他不知道奎刚是在指酒还是他接完电话后显而易见的难堪与愤怒，所以他干脆顺着奎刚的话题说了下去。最好还是别把这个晚上毁了。

“Well，我一直以为你不知道我喜欢酒？”

“我还知道你也喜欢茶，尽管从你喝茶的方式完全看不出你是英国人。”奎刚笑起来，他完全不能理解一个土生土长的英国人是如何忍受不加奶不加糖的一杯茶的。顺便一说欧比旺的最爱甚至不是伯爵红茶，这太奇怪了。“你曾经是我的助教，欧比旺，我至少也得对你的喜好有那么一点了解。”

“而我还以为我把宿醉藏得很好。”欧比旺摇摇头，想起了大把吞下止痛药来拯救脑袋的那些个早晨，疯狂的大学生活仿佛是上辈子的事，但他也只不过毕业了十年。真奇怪，跟安纳金在一起的这几年时间过得飞快，年轻人一下子就从高中生变成了大人，难搞系数也指数上升。安纳金日渐增长的偏执与掌控欲压得他喘不过气，分手对他们都好……该死，他决定不要毁了今晚的。欧比旺用力咬了下唇来提醒自己跟奎刚对视。奎刚很好，奎刚成熟稳重，知道分寸，或许还会是个温柔体贴的恋人，就像欧比旺一直想要的那样。欧比旺冲着他露出笑容，丝毫没有察觉自己的酒杯空了一次又一次。

欧比旺隐约意识到奎刚正在和他谈论大学的生活，他的潜意识帮他做出得体的回复表示自己对谈话的兴趣，他的眼睛却黏在奎刚身上，甚至在拿起酒杯的时候都不舍得挪开半秒。奎刚比起他读大学的时候老了一些，褐色的长发里已经可以见到几缕银色，眼角的纹路变得深刻。但欧比旺发现奎刚还是那个奎刚，他仍旧拥有二十岁的欧比旺所爱的那些特质，包括他握着酒杯的大手。他尝试着对奎刚提出的话题做出辛辣讽刺的点评，天真地期望着从暗恋对象那里得到二十岁的欧比旺永远也得不到的回应。

“你知道，我一直很遗憾你没能继续在律所待下去，不过我发现你似乎可以把这份口才用在课堂上，教那些鲁莽又无知的家伙什么叫尊重。”奎刚说道，“我很期待看到那一天。”

“Hmm，我会尽量不让他们太难堪的。欢迎你来旁听，金教授。”欧比旺举起酒杯示意。然后两个人一起爆发出大笑。

“天啊，欧比旺，你的这张嘴不拿去做外交官真是国家的损失。”

欧比旺盯着奎刚在灯光下仿佛落满星光的双眼，突然意识到奎刚醉了。他鬼使神差地回了一句，“如果你现在不马上亲吻这张嘴，那就是你的损——”

在他能说完那句话之前，奎刚的嘴唇已经贴上了他的。

那刚开始只是嘴贴嘴的亲吻，被酒液湿润的嘴唇互相蹭着，直到冰凉变得温热，欧比旺豁出去一般探出了舌尖，下一秒就被另一双嘴唇捕获。等欧比旺被吻得喘不过气时，他不得不推开奎刚，后知后觉地意识到奎刚并没有那么醉。但这个吻的感觉是那么好——温暖又亲密，欧比旺胃里沉睡多年的蝴蝶再次开始鼓翼。他浑身都暖得过分，像是泡在装满热水的浴缸中一般放松，他不知道一个吻就能做到这些。

欧比旺平静了呼吸，抬起头望向奎刚。高个的男人耐心地等待他调整呼吸，浅浅的笑挂在嘴角，似乎那就能够让他满足，而他并不需要再向欧比旺索取什么。他和安纳金简直像是两个极端，安纳金就从来不会给他喘气的空间，而只会得寸进尺，用暴力剥夺欧比旺抗议的能力——停！欧比旺拒绝思考任何与安纳金·天行者相关的事情。

“一杯水，谢谢。”奎刚将酒吧送来的冰水推到欧比旺面前，“喝一点水，欧比旺。”

欧比旺点点头表示感谢，他不知道该说些什么。

“快十二点了，我猜你不希望在上班第一天就迟到，所以我们该走了。”奎刚扶着他站起来，看起来他似乎喝得多了一些，他只希望明天早上不要再忍受头疼了。奎刚带着他穿过人群，同时给其他人发了信息。他和欧比旺站在门口，夜晚的凉风吹在脸上似乎让欧比旺清醒了一些，“如果你想谈谈刚才的事，我想邀请你周末的晚上一起吃饭，可以吗？”

“只要那算是约会就行。”欧比旺狡黠一笑。或许是酒精作用，或许是刚才那个奎刚主动的吻，但他感觉到了久违的勇气。

“约会，嗯？”奎刚低着头看他，脸上笑容更大了些，“那就这么说定了，一个约会。”

“你让我无比希望开学的第一周能一眨眼就过去。如果我被学生投诉上课心不在焉，奎刚，你得负全责。”

“我的荣幸，欧比旺。”

欧比旺咬咬嘴唇，踮起脚给了奎刚一个迅速的亲吻之后笑着钻进停在路边的出租车。

“周末见，白马王子（Prince Charming）。”

 

 

*C小调第五交响曲：其实就是命运交响曲


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如期而至的约会，他们在一个清醒得多的情况下认清了自己的心。  
> 总有人不识时务地破坏这种气氛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I grew so tired……and sloppy……and this chapter is like shit but I don't want to edit it again( or to even read it again) so this is it, I'm done with it. Gonna update it next week or so when I'm in a more stable state tho. Might even rewrite it when the last chapter is finished. Who knows.

他们的约会进行得很顺利。就算欧比旺在出发前几乎换了十套衣服以及配套的领巾和袜子，在他气喘吁吁地赶到餐厅门口时，奎刚的一个表情就足以让他露出笑容。当他忙着用眼睛记录奎刚的一切而忘记当下的话题时，奎刚会轻易地掩盖尴尬的沉默，毫不费力地唤回欧比旺的注意力。

“所以，开学的第一周，嗯？”奎刚喝了一口冰水——他们一致同意今晚不需要酒精的参与——清了清嗓子，“我几乎没在校区看见你。”

“嗯哼，我很忙，就算你走遍整个校区也见不到我。”欧比旺含笑的眼睛表明他明白奎刚一定费劲心思创造偶遇，然而无果。“下次试试办公室和教室。”

“谢谢你的‘暗示’，欧比旺。”奎刚跟着欧比旺一起笑出来，“你看起来很累，那些学生让你很头大？”

“某种意义上，是的。没错，总有几个学生太不安分，但你知道更让我头疼的是什么吗？”奎刚摇摇头，欧比旺装模作样地叹气，疲惫之下是一副被逗乐的表情，“现在的学生可该死的聪明！当你以为自己已经准备得万无一失的时候，总有人跳出来质疑你的观点或者提出新的假设。我不是在说这样不好，我们当然应该鼓励他们拥有自己的想法并敢于提问，只是这——”

“——真的让人头痛，我知道。我也经历过通宵准备课程的日子。”奎刚拍拍他放在桌上的手。

“但你教起书来总是那么容易，奎，我做不到。他们让我忧虑，如果我不够资格当他们的老师……”欧比旺摇摇头，丝毫没有意识到他对奎刚的称呼，“告诉我，我在上你的课的时候没有这么讨人厌，对吧？”

“Hmm，这可不好说，我得想想。”

“我没有！”

奎刚笑得眼角的皱纹都挤在了一起。“当然没有，欧比旺，你比起他们可太有礼貌了。你的问题不会让我头疼，欧比旺，永远不会。”

他张开手掌包裹住欧比旺的。欧比旺屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地翻转手掌和奎刚相握，生怕一用力奎刚的手便会离开。奎刚的手心干燥而温暖，和他最潮湿的梦里一样。拇指轻轻摩挲着他的手腕，像是恋人的舌尖一般舔过那片肌肤，让欧比旺一边害怕又一边期待奎刚发现自己过速的心跳。等他鼓起勇气对上奎刚褐色的双眼时，他所看到的只有专注和包容，以及藏都藏不住的喜爱。欧比旺从未将自己的爱恋说出口，他也从未听过奎刚表达相似的情感，但或许他一直以来都忽略了奎刚眼中的深意。他不相信奎刚在这短短的一周内，在只和他见过两面的情况下才爱上他，这份感情一定来源于十年前他们亲密的相处……欧比旺闭上眼。要是他能够早点发现奎刚或许是囿于身份而无法言说的爱意，他便不会一毕业便远走美国，将自己藏在大西洋的另一端。在那里，他以为自己终于可以从单恋的苦闷中解脱出来，结果却只是陷入更深的旋涡。

他突然清醒过来。只不过不是因为属于爱洛的王子之吻，而是他再熟悉不过的那段铃声。

“我……对不起，我必须得接一下这个电话……”

“我知道你比起电话更喜欢短信，所以不管是谁打电话过来，那肯定是紧急的事情。”奎刚松开手，理解地点点头。

“对不起，我很快就回来。”他倾过身短暂地吻了奎刚，然后急匆匆地走向餐厅的露台。

欧比旺看着不肯停下震动的手机，忍住叹气的冲动，最终还是按下了接听。安纳金·天行者听起来比上一次冷静许多，欧比旺猜他至少没有喝醉，虽然安纳金的第一句话就让他想要摔手机。

“对不起——”

“我不是帕德梅。”欧比旺几乎冷漠地说。

“我知道！就，别挂电话，好吗？”安纳金乞求道，“欧比旺？”

欧比旺没有回答，他的表情甚至都没改变，仍旧是皱紧了眉头，就像他每次面对安纳金时一样。

“对不起？”

“我都不知道什么时候天行者成了专业道歉者了。”

“我没有。”欧比旺可以想象安纳金皱起眉的样子，看起来像个焦虑期末考试的大学生。他以前总会把忧虑或难过的安纳金抱在怀里，他知道那是安纳金唯一能够逃避一切的地方，像是一架战斗机回到停机坪，退回防线后的安纳金才有机会呼吸，安纳金眉间的痕迹会消失，而他甚至还说过欧比旺的须后水好闻，当欧比旺只不过是早上不小心拿了安纳金的那一瓶。他想起了那股薄荷味，他们闻起来就像同一个人，只不过是不同的一半。

“我只是想对那天晚上的事道歉。我知道你那天在和同事聚会，而我毁了你的心情……”

“而你现在又打断了我的另一场约会。”那声叹息还是从他唇间溢出，欧比旺望着远方的星星，那是纽约的方向，是安纳金的方向，“说真的，安纳金，你到底想说什么？”

“等一下，你在约会？和谁？”安纳金像没听见他的问题一样，“新男友？还是女朋友？”

“都不是，只是个朋友。”

“是吗？我总有不好的预感。”

“Hmm，你对很多事都有不好的预感，安纳金，那不代表最坏的情况一定会发生。”

“只是未雨绸缪而已，我得确定你不会被居心叵测的人拐卖走。所以是你来美国之前的朋友？我记得你提起过几个……”

欧比旺还在望着夜空，思绪却依旧飘向了远处。安纳金总是很警觉，这或许和他早早就成了孤儿有关，孤儿院从来不是适合儿童健康成长的地方，更别说安纳金被送进去的时候已经九岁，和大多数一同长大的孩子们总是不合。在那种地方，孩子被领养却遭受虐待或是被抛弃的消息几乎从不间断，他得很小心才能避免被任何值得怀疑的人领养。直到他十六岁的时候遇到一个心善的老人收留了他，安纳金才结束了寄人篱下的日子。

当安纳金告诉他这段故事的时候，欧比旺还是他的辩护律师。二十岁的安纳金因为过度防卫被当地的帮派告上法庭，但在情急之下夺去一个人生命的青年看起来却比欧比旺这个辩护律师还冷静。赢下诉讼并不算难，难的是面对安纳金过于热情而显得虚假的养父，幸好年轻的安纳金轻易地支开了老人，在法院外一条街邀请了欧比旺共进晚餐。他们约在一家高档的餐厅见面，餐点很美味，但还是比不过年轻人的大胆和直白还有漂亮的情话。那晚欧比旺像是摄入了过多酒精一般头脑发晕，安纳金炙热的眼神将他钉在原地，在另一双唇吻上来的时候他已无力抵抗。或者他从来没有试图抵抗过。

记忆像是手机摄录的微电影一般，模糊又清晰地在他脑内闪过，在耳畔安纳金的声音的作用下，所有的情热都鲜活了起来。但是在他能够继续之前，欧比旺的眼角瞄见了站在玻璃门后的奎刚。

尽管知道依照这个距离，奎刚是无法听见露台上的任何动静的，欧比旺还是紧张地吞了下口水，他甚至不知道原因。奎刚用眼神示意是否有什么麻烦，欧比旺这才想起来看一眼手表。从他离开已经过了二十分钟了。欧比旺摇摇头表示没事，一边急匆匆地挂断了电话。这一次他记得将手机调成静音了。

奎刚在他回到餐厅的时候没有多问一句话，只是伸出手领着欧比旺回到座位旁，“我们的巧克力冰淇淋快要化了，我在想该不该帮你吃掉一份，不过基本的礼貌让我决定还是征求一下你的意见。”

欧比旺无声地感谢奎刚的体贴，同时感到些许的愧疚。奎刚才是值得他全部注意力的那个人。他在椅子上坐下，拿起勺子搅动着化了大半的冰淇淋，送了一口到嘴里，“当然可以。如果你想的话还可以吃点别的东西。”

他舔干净了白色的勺子，并非过于刻意的慢动作，而只是一个不经意的动作。他知道自己在寻求什么，或许只是一场性爱，或许不止是一场性爱，但他需要一些什么……像是他梦里曾经出现的长发与大手。他在奎刚面前突然从青涩害羞的学生变成了那个久经情场的调情高手律师，而奎刚滑动的喉结告诉他这大胆的一步终究是对了。

在欧比旺能反应过来之前，奎刚已经搂着他的腰钻进出租车里。没有临别前留恋的一个轻吻，他在后座依偎在奎刚的身侧，缓缓闭上眼睛。这是他年少的幻梦变成现实，像是灰姑娘终于在仙女的魔法下变成踩着水晶鞋的公主，欧比旺笑了起来。

午夜的钟声并未如期响起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sucks at dialogues and there are too many Disney memes in this one (just two actually).


End file.
